Detrás de la Máscara
by 606 Grace
Summary: Pero ella, "la chica ruda" sabía otra cosa: que ellas mismas habían comenzado con su propia desgracia. En ese mismo momento podrían ser famosas, admiradores podrían estar persiguiéndolas ahora, tendrían riquezas, fama... si tan solo hubieran empezado de una buena forma. [No shipping. OoC a mitades del fic. One-Shot.]


Y estaba ahí, parada, admirando como su "amiga" no podía decidirse si pedir tacos dorados o tacos de parrilla. Su nombre era Aria Blaze, conocida como "la chica ruda del grupo". Muchos la conocían por ser una persona fría y sin remordimientos. Pero había algo que no conocían muy bien de ella: su impaciencia.

Aria era una chica que apenas llevaba un minuto parada en el mismo lugar y ya se estresaba y se llenaba del deseo de ahorcar a alguien para desahogarse. Y ese momento no era la excepción. Sonata Dusk era una loca amante de los tacos y aprovechaba todo momento para conseguir al menos un taco. Esta seguía sin poder creer que Sonata le insistiera a Adagio hasta hartarla de que Aria la acompañara a comprar tacos. Sabía que a sus espaldas había clientela molesta por la indecisión de la chica, pero ¿qué se podría hacer tratándose de Sonata Dusk?

—¡Ya se! Dorado... ¿o mejor de parrilla? ¡Mejor de parrilla!... no no, dorado...

—Decídete de una buena vez Sonata, hay clientes esperando —exclama Aria harta de tan siquiera escuchar la voz de la joven.

—Ahh...

Pasaron los minutos en los que Aria se fue hartando más ya que de los labios de Sonata seguía saliendo aquel irritante sonido. Sintió que su cabeza estallaría si la muchacha celeste continuaba haciendo ese sonido, así que dijo a manera de grito lo primero que vino a su mente:

—¡Danos tacos dorados, y que sea rápido!

El cocinero asintió algo asustado y empezó a cocinar ya que hasta allá se había escuchado a Blaze, y cuando lo hizo Aria aprovecho para tomar de la muñeca bruscamente a su ex-compañera de banda y llevarla a una mesa recibiendo la mirada de molestia de la peliazul.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

La pelivioleta solo pudo suspirar mirando a Sonata.

—Te tardabas mucho y los clientes estaban molestos y hartos de ti, aunque, no son los únicos...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La chica de las dos coletas estaba apunto de responder eso cuando escuchan el sonido de una campanita junto a la voz del mismo joven que los atendió diciendo lo que había pedido Sonata, o mejor dicho, Aria.

—Espérame aquí —ordeno fríamente Blaze y se levanto bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada acercándose al mostrador, tomando la bolsa grasosa de los tacos y pago con el dinero que Adagio le había obligado a traer. Pues, las tres eran como una familia: Adagio era su madre (aunque en realidad fuese su hermana mayor)* y Sonata y ella eran como las hermanas que siempre peleaban y se odiaban entre sí. Y al ser Adagio la mayor, ella era la del medio y como siempre la pelinaranja "estaba ocupada", Aria tenía que ocuparse de Sonata.

Tanto había pasado desde que las tres habían sido derrotadas por "Las Rainblossoms" y Sunset Shimmer en aquel escenario, y desde entonces, "Las Dazzlings" han estado de ciudad en ciudad buscando un departamento en el cual vivir junto a comida y agua. Pero había un problema: la gente de la ciudad a la que iban sabía de lo que estas habían hecho en la Preparatoria Canterlot, haciendo más difíciles las cosas. Y cuando encontraban una ciudad que no sabía de sus antiguos errores, se dedicaban a pedir limosna en unas cuantas calles hasta que alguien se enteraba y se iban de aquellos rumbares.

Y habían regresado a aquella ciudad donde todo había comenzado, donde las tres sabían que ahí vivían las que habían comenzado con su desgracia. Pero ella, "la chica ruda" sabía otra cosa: que ellas mismas habían comenzado con su propia desgracia. En ese mismo momento podrían ser famosas, admiradores podrían estar persiguiéndolas ahora, tendrían riquezas, fama... si tan solo hubieran empezado de una buena forma.

Aria Blaze no era tan mala como todos lo creían. A cualquiera le sorprendería si supiera que esta era más bien sensata, generosa. ¡Pero no!

Todo había sido culpa de la presión, de todas las ordenes que Adagio le daba y de la gente a su alrededor que les decía que nunca darían paso a la fama.

Pero desde que se habían puesto aquellos collares su vida había dado un giro de 180º, comenzaba a actuar fuera de si misma. Como la chica fría y ruda que ahora todos conocían...

_Si tan solo..._

—Aria. Tierra llamando a Aria Blaze —Sonata movía su mano enfrente del rostro de su hermana, para posteriormente comenzar a sacudirla. —¡Despierta!

Y Aria movió de su cabeza de un lado a otro dejando atrás sus pensamientos y despertando de sus sueños.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? —empujo a su hermanita molesta.

—Le pagaste al señor y te quedaste congelada, hay clientes esperando y mis tacos se van a enfriar.

Esta solo pudo mirar a sus espaldas y ver que había una larga fila esperando que esta se alejara, entre estos clientes se lograba ver a Stellar Eclipse, un joven nuevo en la ciudad que era discapacitado y que esperaba comer unos tacos ya que la hamburguesería estaba cerrada por cuestiones que todos desconocían. Aria solo pudo sonrojarse un poco de la pena y salio de la fila junto a la que ella consideraba lo peor con la bolsa de sus tacos y salieron del establecimiento.

—¡No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y comerme estos deliciosos tacos! —apego la bolsa a su pecho emocionada.

—Pero si cada martes pides tacos dorados.

—Eso los hace más especiales —Sonata lanzo una risilla ansiosa de dar la primera mordida.

—Adelantate ¿sí? Adagio debe estar ocupada y no notara que llegaste sola. El día de hoy quiero caminar lento.

Si eran unas chicas que se dedicaban a pedir limosna, era obvio que habían usado la mitad del dinero que habían conseguido (pues eran unas cuantas monedas y billetes) para los tacos de Sonata. Pero como siempre, a ninguna le importaba, ya que sabían que lograrían recaudar (aunque fuera una parte) al día siguiente y podrían encargarse de ellas mismas.

Pero lo que a Sonata le impresiono... fue que su hermana le hablara con un tono tranquilo, sin frialdad ni rudeza. Más bien, como una madre... Pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto sabiendo que si lo hacía la contraria volvería a su actitud de "chica sin remordimientos" y se fue animada de aquel lugar dejando a Aria atrás. Esta solo tuvo que esperar que su ex-compañera diera vuelta en la esquina, y cuando lo hizo, empezó a ir por la dirección contraria, sin importarle si llegaba a perderse.

Paso un rato y se hizo de noche. Adagio y Sonata debían estar preocupadas por ella, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo quería ir a donde el viento la llevara.

Poco a poco fue llegando al parque de la ciudad y se sentó en una banca, pudiendo escuchar de lejos las risas de los niños que aún no querían irse sin importarles que mañana tenían clases.

Aria comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho con un nudo en su garganta. Sintió lagrimas inundados en sus orbes violetas y dejo que las primeras lagrimas fluyeran comenzando a cantar para si misma más que para alguien más.

Siguió cantando, con una voz aguda y hermosa que impresionaría a cualquiera que la haya escuchado cantar cuando poseía aquel collar y después de perderlo en aquella batalla.

A los pocos minutos las risas de los niños se fueron disminuyendo hasta que lo único que podía oírse era la voz de Aria. Y esta siguió cantando, sin imaginar que una chica iba caminando cerca de su posición a paso lento hablando por su celular, pudiéndose escuchar del otro lado una voz aniñada y animada. Esta solo intentaba comprender lo que decía su compañera ya que hablaba muy rápido hasta que vio a la que antes había intentado lastimarla junto con Adagio en la Preparatoria.

—Pinkie Pie, te hablo después —y colgó acercándose a la chica que seguía cantando y llorando sin notar su presencia.

Poco a poco la voz de Aria fue disminuyendo hasta callar por completo escuchándose únicamente a los grillos y dejo que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos, y ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados, no notaba la mirada de la otra muchacha que aparentemente era de la misma edad que ella.

Aria fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras lloraba y noto que ella se acercaba. Piel amarillo ocre, ojos turquesa y cabello rojo con amarillo. Reconocía perfectamente esos rasgos. Sunset Shimmer, quien había sido la causante de que estuviera llorando en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi? —pregunto fríamente limpiando sus lagrimas.

—No no, de hecho vine a lo contrario —Sunset se sentó junto a Aria y esta se alejo como si quisiera que respetaran su espacio. —¿Estas bien?

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —pregunta sarcástica apuntando a su rostro lloroso.

—Lo siento —se disculpa la joven mirando a la contraria. —¿Por qué lloras?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Vamos —la mano de Sunset se poso delicadamente en el hombro de la chica violeta, sintiéndola algo helada ya que una brisa comenzó a pasar por ahí.

Cuando Aria sintió la mano color ocre haciendo contacto con su piel, sintió un contacto que hace años no había experimentado. No se percibía maldad, dureza; sino un cariño y apoyo inigualable. Tal vez Sunset no fuera tan mala como había pensado.

Y así fue como Aria comenzó a contarle todos sus problemas, pero se detuvo a la mitad pensando que a Sunset le aburría, pero al contrario, estaba muy interesada en sus problemas por lo que prosiguió.

—Ya veo —respondió Sunset cuando la chica frente a ella termino de contarle todo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Claro que sí.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, en los labios de la nueva Aria se esbozo una dulce sonrisa hasta que su estomago gruño volviéndose a sonrojar de la pena. Se veía adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

—Grandioso. Yo con hambre y acabo de gastar todo el dinero que traía en unos tacos para Sonata —se queja Aria cruzándose de brazos como siempre lo hacía desde que había cruzado la puerta de la Preparatoria Canterlot.

Sunset se pone a pensar un poco y mira con una ligera sonrisa a la chica frente a ella.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa? No es muy lejos de aquí.

La chica violeta no pudo evitar sonreírle a la chica de melena de fuego, y estaba apunto de aceptar, pero recordó algo:

—Me gustaría pero... Adagio y Sonata han de estar muy preocupadas por mí, como verás ya es muy tarde y han pasado horas desde que me separe de Sonata para que se adelantara a nuestra "casa".

Pues aunque sonara difícil, "Las Dazzlings" vivían en un departamento abandonado donde apenas si podían bañarse por las pésimas condiciones de este.

—Entiendo —Sunset se levanto lentamente de aquella banca mirando a Aria. —No te preocupes, no estoy molesta. Y no es por ser grosera, pero sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres tener un problema con tus compañeras.

¿Era cierto? ¿Sunset Shimmer, preocupada por ella? ¿No le importaba lo que sus amigas llegaran a pensar? Por lo visto, la respuesta a esa última pregunta era un "no", mientras que las respuestas de las otras dos era un "sí".

Los orbes violetas de la joven de cabello violeta con mechones turquesas se enfocaban en Sunset y como esta se alejaba lentamente. Su estómago volvió a gruñir y se levanto de la banca acercándose a la chica con la que había platicado antes.

—¡Espera!

Los orbes turquesas de la hermosa chica ocre se enfocaron en los orbes violetas de la ex-ruda. Desconocía si mostraría esa nueva faceta de manera pública o preferiría mantenerlo como un secreto que quisiera que solo ella lo supiera.

—Me encantaría ir a tu casa, puedo encargarme de las dos después.

Sunset le corresponde la sonrisa a Aria, pues esta le sonreía dulcemente y ambas empiezan a caminar saliendo del parque en camino a la casa de la chica de fuego.

Ese sería el inicio de una nueva amistad.

Después se enfrentaría a Adagio y Sonata.

No le importaba.

Nada le importaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

***Basado en la teoría de que Las Dazzlings son hermanas.**

* * *

**Perdonen si el OoC que inicio a mitades del fic les molesto. Siempre me pregunte como sería Aria si no fuera tan fría como la vemos en la película y de ahí nació este fic :D**

**Al inicio del fic quería que fuera un fic SonAria (para aquellos que no lo conozcan es Sonata x Aria), pero como vieron la trama fue cambiando con el transcurso de la historia.**

**¿Quién lo diría? En mi último fic de Sofia the First duré 1 día escribiéndolo y en este dure 2 xD**

_**My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**_ pertenece a sus dueños correspondientes (pues me da hueva poner los nombres xD) y la imagen de portada pertenece a _**SkycatcherEquestria**_ de _**DeviantArt.**_ Yo solo los uso para mis ideas locas sin fines de lucro.


End file.
